Harry Potter and The purple eyes of Death
by Seekerfinderdigger
Summary: Eight years ago, a three-year-old Harry Potter went missing on L2. Now, a seventeen-year-old Duo Maxwell is receiving a letter addressed to Harry. Only one thing is certain- the next seven years are going to be very interesting for Hogwarts.
1. Welcome to the mind of Duo Maxwell

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. This fic will highlight several reasons why I am not allowed to own either.

* * *

It all started on my second Halloween. Voldemort killed my parents, tried to kill me, disappeared instead, yadda, yadda, yadda. Everyone knows that. I was taken to my aunt's house, and there I lived for almost 2 years. Happily, or so I'm told. Then Uncle Vernon had to go to L2 for five months for his job. We all went, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and me, Harry Potter. Then, something happened. I don't know what, because the first thing I remember is when Solo, leader of an L2 gang of street rats, found me, hiding from… I'm not really sure.

Given the way street kids are, (almost permanently malnourished), Solo guessed I was ten. He called me Key- after I learned to pick a lock in five minutes flat.

"_Ha! Seems Kid here has earned a name! Thou shalt be- KEY! Looks like we won't be going hungry again, kiddos!"_

Yeah, Solo didn't know who I was. The Dursley's hired P.I. after P.I., but they all over looked the ten-year-old purple eyed brunet, looking for a three-year-old green eyed black haired baby. I don't blame them for making the mistake, they didn't know about magic.

A bit under a year later, the L2 plague hit. When Solo died I broke into a hospital to get the vaccine, but I didn't get quite enough. I made sure everyone else got it, but, I didn't have enough for me. I was waiting to die when I was taken to the Maxwell Church. When I was asked my name, I told them "Duo".

I had just settled into having a home when _they_ came. Rebels wanting a mobile suit… took up residence in the church. I went to get them one so they'd leave, but I was too late…

Everything after that is kinda hazy, until I met G. I must have impressed him somehow, because he trained me. G taught me so much. Including the fact that I was naturally immune to the L2 plague, and how to immunize people with my own blood. That was a lot of math. Fun though. I soaked up everything he taught me like a sponge.

But then the one year's war happened. I met other people trained like I was. Note to self: Punch Trowa for blowing up Deathscythe, I never paid him back for that.

The Mariemaia incident happened nearly a year after the war ended, but only lasted like a week. We blew our gundams up after that. …I kept a copy of Deathscythe's programming, and the blueprints are all stored up in my head, but don't tell anyone.

We'd all gotten settled into new, peaceful lives. (Well, excluding the clue hammer I had to hit Relena with. Heero was a _Japanese_ knight, not a European one. They protect the princess, not marry her.) Life was great. I had a scrap yard, and was sending money regularly to L2 to help the kids there (and making sure it ended up in the right places) when…

People started gunning for the gundam pilots. I was the easiest target, the only one without the government, or a huge company to protect me. When Quatre says to get the _hell_ out and go to ground, you run like a bat out of hell. I found a nice, remote motel and hunkered down, waiting for news.

Then an owl landed on my shoulder. The fuck?

* * *

I have this outlined until... well, most of third year. Two warnings: 1) do not expect anything like canon. Oh the things I have planned. 2) Don't expect regular updates. This is only going up now because I want to see how people react to it, and hopefully there will be reviews that help get the rest of this thing out of my head. One note: I'm starting each year with the train. So no Hogwarts until the third chapter.


	2. Introduction to the wizarding world

Duo had just finished checking the area around his current bolt-hole (Lancaster Motel) when an owl landed on his shoulder.

"The fuck? Shoo. Shoo. I don't need… A… Letter? Who sends mail by owl?"

Duo walked into his room, and took the letter from the snowy owl's leg.

"Mr. H Potter, room 199 Lancaster Motel, Lancashire, England?" Duo looked at the owl. "You sure you got the right person? 'Cause this really isn't Barton's style…"

"Hoot."

"Ok." He peeled the wax off of the envelope and opened it.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress." Duo looked again at the owl. "I take it you're the owl they're expecting?" The owl just looked at him. "Reply. Ok. Where's a pen… Uh… Please send representative, thank you, Duo Maxwell." He stuffed the letter back into the envelope and reattached it to the owl's leg. The owl walked down his (thankfully sleeved) arm as Duo opened the door, and took off as he lifted his arm. He watched the owl fly off, then locked the door and went to check, clean and load his guns. If this was a trap, he was going to be prepared.

The next morning, Duo had just gotten dressed after a shower when he heard a sound not _quite_ like a car backfiring. Then, there was a knock on the door. Standing to one side (with his hand on the gun in his spine holster) he opened the door.

"Hello?" There was a strict looking, middle aged woman in green robes on the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts."

"Um, Hi. Come in, I guess?" Letting her in, he waved towards the table and chairs. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter." Duo took the other chair.

"Please, call me Duo, and honestly, I'm not sure why I got a letter for an H Potter…" She smiled, almost gently, at him.

"Duo, then. You received that letter because when you were born you were named Harry Potter, and recorded in the book of those to receive Hogwarts letters on their 11th birthdays. Granted, you were sent yours a few weeks early, given the date of your birthday and the reply deadline."

This startled Duo. "My birthday's the 31st? Cool. I was afraid it was around Christmas or New Years!"

"Yes, well, when your aunt, and yes, you do have living family, reported you missing on L2, some precautions were taken, including placing an owl and pre-written letter under a blood-based enchantment, so that it could actually find you."

"Why?"

They talked for hours, About L2's taint for magically-inclined people, related medical issues, clothing, fashion, money, etiquette and the recent wars (In that order, oddly enough).

"I must ask, Mr. Maxwell, how are you taking this so easily?" Duo grinned broadly.

"Some of the shit that has happened to me and my friends just can't be explained without magic. So, where do we go from here, remembering the fact that people kinda want me dead?"

"St. Mungoes, to clear that taint and resolve any other medical issues, then Diagon Alley, for clothing and school supplies. And let me assure you, Mr. Maxwell, you will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"Then let me pack and let's hit the road!" Professor McGonagall stopped him with a smirk.

"Mr. Maxwell, I have to give you a practical demonstration as I attempt to convince you to come to Hogwarts, it's in the rules." With that, and a flick of her wand, all of Duo's possessions (Including an interesting number of guns) packed themselves away into his duffel bag. She then pulled out a large brass key ring.

"This is a portkey. It shall take us directly to St. Mungoes. You just need a finger on it when it activates. This one is set to a specific word; they can also be set to go off at a time of the caster's choosing."

Duo shouldered his bag and hooked a finger around the ring.

"Sweet, what's the word?"

"Homecoming." And with the sensation of a hook just behind the belly button, they were off.

St. Mungoes:

"Mr. Potter! Oh! Oh, my. Well, come along, we've been prepping since we heard the owl went out. Through here, dear. You can leave your belongings and clothing there, and you just soak in that tub until you decide you _need_ to get out, no sooner. Let me just anchor a few diagnostic charms- just letting us know you're not in trouble, and keeping track of your heart rate and breathing. Don't worry, healer's oaths won't allow anyone to spill these to reporters. I'll just leave you to settle yourself in!"

Duo just stood in the middle of the room for a moment.

"Woah."

"Healer Smythe can be a bit… intense, at times. I'll leave you to your soak. One of the staff here will floo me when you get out, and if it's not too late today I'll come and take you to Diagon. Have fun, Mr. Maxwell." And with that, Professor McGonagall patted his shoulder and bustled off. Duo's eyes followed her until she left the room and the door closed securely, and then took in the room. It was about the size of his motel room, white tiled with blue cabinets, a pair of chairs and a rolling stool. But the center point of the room was a large white claw footed tub, long enough for him to lay flat, filled with a watery blue substance. With a sigh, he started the process of ridding his hair of everything in it, and packing it away in his duffel. Once that was complete, his long hair completely loose for the first time in days, he stripped, packing his weapons in his duffel as well. After folding his clothes and stacking everything on one chair he stepped into the tub.

"Ahhhh…." And entered a state of bliss. Duo slipped beneath the surface for a moment, running his fingers through the hair at his scalp to let the potion reach everywhere. He brought his face above the surface and stretched out, simply floating in the tub.

Hour 1:

The nurse monitoring the diagnostic charms giggled.

"The poor boy's gone and fallen asleep, Healer Smythe."

"He was on L2 since he was 3, the leaching process must feel like heaven."

Hour 3:

"Hmm…. It seems the patient is drifting between a meditative state and sleep. Madame Gillroy, put a note in his file for a case study."

Hour 7:

"Seven hours, how long was that poor dear up there?"

"Given his age and change in appearance, it was probably made worse with his accidental magic use. I doubt he'll ever look like he used to."

Hour 9:

Duo was stuck. It was past time he got out, and he was stuck in that bloody green-gold sludge that filled the tub. He pulled on the side of the tub with all of his strength. Nothing.

"Um… Help? Please? I'm stuck!" A nurse came in.

"Oh, my! Here, let me help you." A few waves of her wand later, Duo's hair was free, the sludge wasn't sucking at him as he tried to move, and he was floating out of the tub, gently landing on his feet a few feet beyond it. Something wasn't quite right… He looked at the rim of the tub.

"Holy shit I shrank!"

"Well, now you're physically eleven, instead of just chronologically eleven. Your eyes and hair haven't changed a bit though. So long… Why don't I give you a bit of a trim, dear?"

"NO! Touch the hair and die, lady. It's long for a reason."

"It's also on the floor, Rapunzel. Hmm… you normally keep it braided? Let me try this…" A flick of the nurse's wand caused Duo's hair to braid itself, ending with the tail of the braid at mid-calf.

"A bit more complicated than what you came in with, but with hair, the more complicated, the shorter the end result is. Here, let me show you the spell so you can do it yourself when you get your own wand…"

A memorized incantation, flick and swish, and PJ's, loaner robes and sandals later, he was tucked into a cot in a private room for the night. The next morning he was up and dressed early. He talked to Healer Smythe as he was waiting for the professor to arrive.

"How long? Umm… We thought I was about ten… Left the main colony at twelve, but stayed in the colony group until fifteen…Went back a few times for a couple of months total between then and seventeen… You know, I'm actually kind of glad? All this time my friends and I thought I was asexual, and it turns out I'm just pre-pubescent! Oh! Professor McGonagall! Look! I shrank!"

"He's all ready to go, Professor, and this room is cleared for outgoing portkeys. Have a good year at Hogwarts!"

"Have everything, Mr. Maxwell?" Professor McGonagall pulled out the brass key ring.

"Yup!" Duo hooked a finger around the portkey again. "What's the word this time, Professor?"

"Leaky Caldron."

They landed in a rather seedy looking pub. Professor McGonagall ushered Duo through the back of the pub to a dead-end alley way, where she tapped the bricks above a trashcan in a pattern. The bricks then moved, creating an arch leading onto a busy street.

"Wow."

"Indeed, Mr. Maxwell. Stay close; first stop is Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

Diagon Alley. A place filled with buildings that seemed to crawl closer together the higher they got, and each either brightly or oddly colored. Hundreds of people pressed together, shopping and playing at the same time. Down near the end was a giant in comparison building made of white marble. That was the building Professor McGonagall led Duo to. Inside the first bronze doors was a second set, apparently made of silver. Etched upon those doors was a – warning.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Interesting…"

"Gringotts takes their security very seriously. That being said, I doubt you'll need to attempt anything."

"Yeah, yeah. My family has lots of vaults. You said it, I remember it." They entered the line for the tellers. The line moved quickly and then-

"Mr. Potter to see his account manager, please."

An hour later:

Duo stumbled dazedly out of the bank.

"It's wasn't all that bad, Mr. Maxwell, you seemed to quite enjoy the cart ride."

"Have you ever heard of Quatre Winner, Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, yes…" Duo glared half-heartedly at the professor.

"Richest man in the Earth Sphere, one of my best friends, and given the current gold and gems markets… I make him look like a pauper! Give me some time to get over it. Like maybe a few decades… And I don't understand why they won't sell rides like muggle rollercoasters… Well, where's the next stop, Prof?"

"Your trunk, and then-"

"Clothing. I need an entire new wardrobe now. Wizard and muggle. I can't wear any of my old clothing until after I hit puberty!"

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"I've gone from six foot seven to four foot five. And with what you said about wizarding assumptions of muggle fashion… We need to go to the other side of the Leaky Caldron…"

"*sigh* Very well, Mr. Maxwell, but that comes last."

"Ok, fair enough."

An enhanced student trunk (much bigger than the standard due to Duo's need to take everything he owned to Hogwarts), full wizarding wardrobe, various school supplies, a copy of damn near everything in Flourish and Blotts, a wand (Creepy shop owner, but a really nice feeling holly and phoenix feather wand) and 45 minutes in a junk shop (with Professor McGonagall waiting outside for most of it. What? He'd made a living from it!) later, professor and soon-to-be student went to eat. Then, the snowy owl that brought Duo into the wizarding world landed again on his shoulder. He took the letter from it.

"Minerva McGonagall care of Duo Maxwell… here, professor." The stern woman opened and read the letter, her expression hardening.

"Food first, Mr. Maxwell, I will explain as we eat."

* * *

Duo laid back on his bed in the Leaky Caldron, thinking about the news that letter had carried. Lancaster Motel, his home away from home just yesterday morning was only so much wreckage today. A badly planned out ambush. Very badly. Didn't they know he knew those tactics like the back of his hand? Stealth was his specialty, after all.

Albus Dumbledore had arranged rooms at the Leaky Caldron for him, as well as an escort to the train. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, and knowable by his… unusual height. On the upside, he didn't need to buy or borrow an owl when he wanted to write a letter to someone. …And he managed to get a nice chunk of his old wardrobe replicated to fit his smaller size, with some room to grow. Meh, a slightly baggy look now meant he could keep his temporary wardrobe a bit longer before eventually switching over to his old one.

Duo reached up to scratch his new owl, Hedwig, just where she seemed to like it most.

"Night, Hedwig. In a few days, we're going to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Chapter two, CHECK!

That done... *Starts laughing at the age questioning reviewers* Sorry, but you must admit it's funny. How many people thought that my summary might actually hold plot relevant information? A) I flat out said Duo was 17. It was a carefully selected age, just not obvious by the fuzzy timeline he provides. B) let's do some math: 3 + 8 = 11. As I said, Duo was 17. The math does not equal out, there's no way he had access to a time turner, nor is there one that can go that far back in time. That being said, although the misunderstanding is funny, it's also almost to be expected. I've never read anything like what I used to compensate for the age problem.

Also, please, don't be insulted by my laughter. End of term is being annoying, and my reaction was keeping my spirits up. So, thank you.

Something funny I realized: veritaseurm forces the drinker to tell the truth. Duo Maxwell _never lies_. How would the truth potion react to someone like that?

Next stop: TRAIN!

EDIT: Updates will not happen for about a month. Please see my profile for details.


	3. Train

Train!

Email

TO: China-boy; uni-banger; angel-face; wing-man

FROM: braided-baka

DATE: Aug 31

Hey guys, long time no hear!

You will _never _believe what's happened to me. The FRA is flying high, and I've found family. They suck, man, the very first thing they do is send me off to school, and I've heard the internet connection SUCKS there!

I'll email when I can though, even if it's only during the summer, so don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while.

Well, gotta go. The train leaves tomorrow morning, so I need to hit the sack.

Ja ne!

* * *

September 1- morning

Duo lugged his trunk down the stairs to the main dining room of the inn. He grabbed a seat at the bar and was quickly served a meal.

"Thanks Tom! Oh, here's the key." And with that he tucked in. Duo had to admit, a full English breakfast was greasy, but very good. He also had to admit, hair care charms were even better. His hair was freshly cleaned (what used to occur about once a week now occurring daily) and braided up the wazoo. Even better, his current style (tiny braids braded together in more braids, a style too time consuming for use without magic) managed to hide more stuff than normal, and kept the end of his hair at just above his knees. Yea, it made him seem like more of a girl than normal, but the three extra knives and two spare clips made the tradeoff worth it.

Violet eyes watched people come and go as he ate, learning new social cues as they occurred. As Duo finished his meal, a _giant_ of a man walked into the inn and called out a greeting to the barman.

Duo hurriedly swallowed his last few bites, chasing it down with the last of his pumpkin juice, and wiped his mouth.

"Are you Mr. Rubeus Hagrid from Hogwarts?"

"Ah, Mr. Maxwell, is it? Just call me Hagrid, everyone does."

"Duo, please, at least for now. So, you're taking me to the train?"

"Yep. Got everything?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Hagrid, Duo decided, and a possibly unhealthy fixation on cute a cuddly animals. The term "cute and cuddly" adjusted, of course, for the man's height and apparent durability. What was he, half-giant or something?

That being said, dragons were real, most if not all breathed fire, and fit into the aforementioned "cute and cuddly" category. Wufei would probably freak.

The ride on the subway, sorry, underground, passed quickly. Mostly because Hagrid was incredibly _easy _to get information from. Keep him focused on creatures large and dangerous, and he sang like a bird. Duo made a mental note: caution, information security hazard. Also, Hagrid had apparently been expelled from Hogwarts his third year because his pet baby Acromantula had been accused of killing a student. Rather suspicious.

Duo decided to research it later.

Finally, they arrived at King's Cross station. Hagrid helped him onto the train and get his trunk loaded. Duo kinda liked the last compartment of the last car. Settling in, and waving Hagrid goodbye for now, he pulled out the one textbook for the year he had not completely memorized.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Hello? Is there anyone else in this compartment?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, come on in. Just gimmie a few, I'm almost done with this book." The brunet within the compartment replied. _Holy cow, that's a guy!_ Moments later, he tucked the textbook (potions, she automatically noted) in his bag and helped her put her trunk in the rack. He wore black, with a priest's collar and a silver cross.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a first year too?"

"Duo Maxwell, and, yeah, I am. How'd you take finding out magic was real?" Hermione sat across from Duo, shaking his hand.

"Rather relieved, actually. It explained so much of the weird stuff that kept happening around me. …Um, not to be rude, but are you actually a priest?" Duo sat there for a moment, stunned.

"Wow. You know, no one's ever asked me that? Most people who see the collar think I'm being weird. But, actually, yeah, I am. Reformed High Church Anglican." _The only place that practiced that was a single church on…_

"You're from L2? But…"

"I was ordained just before the massacre." Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He just waved it off.

"It's ancient history by now."

"Oh, ok. So, What's an American doing coming to an English magical school?" Something laughed behind his smirking purple eyes.

"Well, _apparently_,despite being raised on the American colony, I'm actually a Brit. So, very long story made very short, here I am, ready to take this magical world by storm!" Duo affected an overly "High class" accent for that little revelation.

"Not a religious storm, I hope." Hermione feigned exasperation.

"Oh, god no. I don't know why we keep getting such a bad rap, it's not like we intentionally convert people…"

"You're all just highly charismatic, without knowing that tidbit, I might add, and very into the ways of the pacifist." She smirked.

"…I wouldn't say _all_. Besides, I'm coming to learn, not preach. Building a congregation now would be a bit too much of distraction." Duo turned to the door. "Yes, I'm a Christian priest, and no I'm not about to condemn anyone for their magic. Why would I do that when I'm coming here to learn? Come on in and ask me questions, I don't bite."

The three girls at the door fully opened the door to the compartment and gingerly entered.

Duo spent almost the whole trip fielding questions from the curious.

No, he wasn't converting anyone, no way, no how, NO forced converting. That wasn't the RHCA way. Helping people, yes, but forced conversion was seen as too harmful. No, he wasn't going on a witch hunt. Dude, those stopped in the late 1800's. No, no witch-burnings. Well, not without the witch in question knowing that flame-freezing spell. ("That spell sounds AWESOME! When do we get to learn it?") Yes, he was going to learn magic. Yes, he was capable of doing magic, and in fact had fallen in love with hair care charms. ("This mass of hair is actually longer than I am tall. Caring for it would be a bitch-" "Duo! Language!" "-to care for without them. Magic is not leaving my life now that it has entered it." Actually, he was born in England, but raised on one of the muggle colonies. You know, the ones in space? …No, Muggles don't look like that, nor do they act like that, where did you hear that? That's a load of bull. I'm not calling your parents liars, just severely mis-informed. There is a difference.

But there was some time for learning about wizarding candy.

What's this? What's this? What's this? Oh, numy! Meh. Eeewwwwww, gross! (and variations therof)

Finally, darkness had fallen and they arrived at Hogmede station. The first years were led to boats, and they crossed the lake, being given one amazing first look at Hogwarts. Soon after docking they met the school ghosts, and then it was time for The Sorting.

Hermione jumped when it was her turn, spending a few moments before that odd hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and walking proudly to the cheering table. Sitting, she eagerly awaited her friend's sorting. G, H, J, K, L, M… no Maxwell. That's odd. Why wasn't his name called? N, O, P – "Potter, Harry!" Excited whispers echoed through the hall, and after a moment, the long-haired brunet she spent so long on the train with stepped forward. The entire Great Hall went silent. The hat went onto his head and-

* * *

NOTES

Duo Maxwell does NOT lie, yet we see him wearing something only ordained ministers of specific sects are allowed to wear. Hmmm…. What do you suppose that means?

RHCA: I am messing with timelines like crazy here, so bear with me, it's just one of the things getting messed with.

Also, please note that I don't mean any offence to anyone or their religions. Religious reforms happened in the past, and it is almost inconceivable that there won't be religious reforms in the future.

That being said:

It seems to run more like Catholicism in type of worship (using both the Book of Common Prayer and the Bible), but with _much_ heavier stress on the worship of God than the veneration of saints, and with an almost extreme acceptance of non-"normative" sexuality and marriage.

Most practitioners went to L2 for missionary work, and until the Maxwell Church Massacre, there was only one place dedicated solely to their faith. There were two new churches under construction at the time of the MCM, the second of which has recently been completed and dedicated. The site of the Maxwell church is now a memorial.

So, finally, after two separate bouts of writers block (Ok, changing writing mediums is a BAD idea.), a lost outline (large parts of this fic are/will be(ing) written by the seat of my pants, but the scale of the entire first year is NOT something I was planning on, but at least I know where I'm going) and the un-satisfied urge to refresh my GW knowledge (I only own dvd's 5, 6 and EW) it's done. Wa Ha Ha Ha.

O.O …74 faves? 129 FOLLOWERS? Dude, My last two attempts at GW fanfiction ended with them Flamed and then later deleted! (No warning until well after they were lost, too) They were CRAP, and it was years ago, but still! I never expected anything like this! Wow. Thank you.

One last note: Should I get that far (and hopefully I will) during or after 7th year, I will be expanding the crossover to either The Avengers or Stargate SG-1. I have plans for both, but I'm allowing you to choose which one. The choice will determine the plot from there on out, and which characters start to take on some …Sue like appearances. And then I start to have a LOT of fun. Bwa ha ha!

One vote per review, review as many times as you want, change your minds as often as you want!

Til later!


	4. Ten minutes

Year One

Ten minutes, ten whole minutes, the boy she met as Duo Maxwell spent under the hat. Ten minutes Hermione Granger spent waiting and wondering. The books said… But priests don't lie to you. So the books… The books were wrong. That meant that Wizards were just as human as normal folk. With all of the good and the bad that _that_ entailed. That meant only one thing: soon, it would be time to research. A little part of Hermione grinned. It was always a good day to research.

Finally the hat stirred. The rip near its brim opened up and-

"Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor table went wild. A set of red-headed twins started shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Others were a bit more… subdued, and worried about the fact he was a priest. Hermione moved, opening up a space next to her for Harry to sit.

"Later. Promise." He whispered into her ear and then swept into getting introduced to everyone near-by.

The sorting ended, The Headmaster (it seemed to require capitalization) said a few words that seemed utter nonsense, and the food appeared. She noticed Harry frowning, but he then shrugged and started digging in. The food was delicious. More introductions were made. The twins were Fred and George Weasley. Their Prefect brother was Percy, their other brother just starting school was Ron. Also in their year was Dean Thomas, who said he was a half blood, Neville Longbottom, who was apparently almost a squib (more to research, yay), Padma Patil (whose twin was in Ravenclaw, interesting), Lavender Brown (more data needed), Sally-Anne Perks (…very quiet girl, odd), and Seamus Finnigan (Irish… nice accent).

Soon enough, the remains of desert disappeared, and The Headmaster stood once more to speak. An apparently new teacher was announced, no magic in the halls, a list of forbidden items was to be found with the caretaker, no going into the Forbidden Forest, Third floor corridor on the left hand side closed to all on pain of a horrible death – wait, what?

"And lastly, as you may already know, we are being joined this year by a member of the clergy. He has expressed his willingness to be of service to any who ask. Any who wish to seek this service, please speak to Mr. Harry Potter, now of Gryffindor house."

Then, he called for the school song. _Oh, god, WHAT is that? That's not music, that's, that's… Everything Grandmother says about Rock. Wow. Never thought that would happen._

It ended with the twins singing a funeral dirge_. Why am I surprised the wizarding world knows Chopin?_ Then, it was off to bed. Prefects led the way to the portrait of a … prosperous woman.

"This is the Fat Lady. The current password is Caput Draconis. The password changes weekly check with a prefect for the new one."

* * *

For Hermione, later did not come that night. It didn't come the next day either, which happened to be filled with getting lost, double charms, Herbology, and Defense against the dark arts (with Professor Quirrell being the new teacher. His stutter was amazing). It didn't come the rest of that week either. She thought it might come on Friday, but other events seemed to prevent it.

The very last class of the week was double Potions with Slytherin. Shortly after everyone was seated Professor Snape burst through the door. Hermione trembled with anticipation at his speech. Bottle fame? Brew Glory? Stopper Death? All of the connotations were exciting. Then he turned on Harry.

"POTTER! Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry thought for a moment. "A sleeping potion so strong it kills you."

"Partially correct. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"Potion supply closet, stomach of a goat, stomach of another ruminant, in order of effectiveness."

Professor Snape's eyebrow rose slightly. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Other than the name, nothing."

"Someone's done their reading it seems. Powdered Root of Asphodel and infusion of Wormwood create The Draught of Living Death." Snape's wand twitched slightly, and the door to the corridor opened. "Potter, first, turn right, second door on the left, secondly, the Draught does not kill those who take it, it merely simulates death."

Harry froze for a moment, and then slowly turned green. Suddenly he clapped his hand over his mouth, and ran for the door.

Professor Snape flicked his wand again and the door closed behind Harry.

"The instructions are on the board, read them and begin." A very confused class complied silently.

Professor Snape paced the room, answering questions, and at least once stopping Longbottom from mixing up and causing an explosion. Halfway through the class, however, he stopped at Ron's table.

"Weasley, fill a vial and put it on my desk, I will grade it at this point in the brewing. Take this potion, get Potter to drink it, and take him to the hospital wing." Ron just nodded, hurried with his potion and then almost ran out the door.

At the end of class he held Hermione back a moment, charmed hers, Ron's, and Harry's bags featherlight, and then gave her directions to the hospital wing. She stopped right inside the door.

"Professor…"

"It is not a story for me to tell, Ms. Granger, but note one thing, What do muggles do to those who have died of unknown causes?"

"…Oh, my god…"

* * *

Hermione met Ron and Harry just as they were leaving the hospital wing. Harry was looking mildly drugged, but alert.

"Would tonight be ok, Hermione?"

"Sure. I've found a good quiet spot in the library, there after dinner?"

"Tonight's ok for what?" Ron asked.

"A bit of a story I owe Hermione, come on, I'll tell you too if you come."

"Sure."

Three slightly uncertain friends walked to Gryffindor Tower to drop their books off, before heading to dinner. When they reached the Great Hall, rumors had already started to spread.

After hearing how wild some of them had already gotten, Harry excused himself and went up to the teacher's table to have a word with Professor McGonagall. She had a quick word with The Headmaster, and then she cast a spell at Harry, who turned around to face the student occupants of the Great Hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to have a quick word about today's first year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class, and what happened there, to quell the wild rumors that are starting to spread. I had a delayed reaction to a medically necessary potion. The reason it happened in Professor Snape's class… well, he had the best odds of causing the start of the said delayed reaction. Trust me, it was indeed less than pleasant, so please don't ask me questions about it around any meal time, unless you would like to lose your appetite, or worse, your lunch. Thank you, and enjoy your meal."

Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall and she removed the Sonorus charm. She said something to him, and Harry returned to Ron and Hermione.

He smirked as he sat down.

"Sweet, ten points for a calm and well-thought out solution to a problem."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. _…Why does he feel so familiar?_ She filed the feeling in the back of her head, and filled her plate, rolling her eyes at Ron's less than adequate table manners.

"Fried Turkey! Sweet!"…And shake her head at Harry's odd tastes in food.

* * *

After dinner Hermione led the way to the nook she found in the library. They got settled, and then looked at Harry. He fidgeted for a few moments, then seemed to make up his mind.

"First off, please remember one thing. I do not lie. I'm not going to tell you the whole story, but the parts I will tell you are true. It's not because I'm a priest, it is, however, one of the two things I have vowed to never do. For the record, the other is prostitution. But I digress."

_Is he, mimicking someone? Someone he knows?_

"I don't remember much of anything before waking up on L2. I don't know if I was kidnapped or what, but accidental magic and the L2 Taint, _Don't ask, I don't really understand it myself_, caused me to change. I've had brown hair and purple eyes for as long as I can remember. It apparently caused me to change in other ways, but I don't want to talk about that or most of what all happened on L2, there are some very bad memories involved. Good memories too, but there's a _lot_ of bad memories."

Harry noticed a weird look on Hermione's face.

"I remember and lived through the L2 plague. After that, I was taken to the Maxwell church orphanage. It was the first time I could remember being happy. So I decided to become a priest, and I was ordained. I didn't realize until a long time later that I took a fraction of the time normally needed to become a priest. …I remember everything I see or hear. So it was easy for me…" Harry trailed off into silence. He just sat there for a while, and then sighed.

"I was… away, during the massacre."

"Massacre?"

"Anti-Alliance rebels hid in the Maxwell church, and the Alliance decided that the church was in collusion… and attacked it. Everyone died. Except for one… person?"

"Yeah." _Shit, that might be enough for her…_

"You."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"So, what happened next?"

"Uh, war? Well pretty much. The Romefeller Foundation were dicks, the war started, I was a pilot. I flew things, Ron. Lots of things. Then the war ended. Life was ok, then that Mariemaia incident happened. That was a depressingly interesting week. After that, life was great. Then an owl landed on my shoulder. And, well, the rest is history, mostly. I found out I was famous, and I wanted people to meet _me_, so I kept using the name I'd known until the sorting. But people were more 'holy crap, a Christian priest' than 'oh, someone new'. "

"You can fly?"

"Shuttles, planes, mobile suits… You really fly brooms here?" Ron nodded. "Neat. So I don't want to skip class next week…"

Hermione sat back and thought about what Harry had just told them wile Ron started talking about quidditch. There was something bugging her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Normally she'd start researching, but she had no access to the books and such she needed. Finally, she let herself get sucked into the conversation about wizarding sports.

Saturday they went to visit with Hagrid. Harry tried to eat one of his rock cakes, and failed. Giving the cake the evil eye, Harry broke it and soaked it in his tea. They turned out to be quite good, after they were softened. After a couple of hours, and learning a lot about an attempted break-in at Gringotts, they returned to the castle. As they walked, Harry shared his insight to getting information from the groundskeeper.

Sunday Harry was up early and in the Great Hall, where any who wanted to talk to him could do so. It turned out that there were several other Christian students, mostly Protestant but Finnegan was Irish Catholic. A few people inquired about services, and agreed to meet later to discuss them. There were also several _very_long conversations about magic and religious belief, mostly with Ravenclaws. When curfew came around, Harry was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what, Wufei?" Heero looked at the (now disassembled) floral arraignment.

"What Duo is trying to say."

"This was from Duo?"

"Yes. It's a message-"Wufei held up the Iris "it's in plain text-" then the nightshade.

"That doesn't look like a non-coded message to me."

Wufei sighed. "It's a language, Heero. One few people know. Duo is saying he's safe even in the middle of this war. That's the Traveler's Joy, by the way."

"Where does he say war?"

"The roses. It's from old English history. The rest of it, I think he might be at a school, but… He would have been noticed if he joined a school with younger kids, in any form. Something's just not making sense…"

Heero picked up the lone tropical flower, and raised an eyebrow.

"Faith."

"Then we trust Duo to do what he needs."

* * *

The Flying Class:

When the Flying classes were (finally, for some) announced, almost all of the first years were excited. Several of the wizard-born told tales of their flying skills. Harry and Hermione stood off to one side listening. Harry snorted.

"Oh, have you ever gone flying before?"

"Actually, yes. And unlike mister Flew to Jupiter over there, I've actually flown to the moon. The Alliance had a base there that OZ took over. I even stayed there for a while. Well, until some _jackass_ decided to cut the O2 supplies to the section I was staying in." Jaws dropped, but it was clear that many "pure bloods" didn't believe him. Hermione and Ron just stared at him.

"Air, Ron, someone tried to kill him, I think." Hermione whispered so only he could hear her.

* * *

_Outside, waiting for class to begin, there was more boasting, this time from the Slytherins. Harry didn't say anything to them, mostly because class started. The teacher lined us all up, and started her safety speech. When that was finished, she officially started class._

_Harry's broom was the first to jump into his hand, but most of the rest of our brooms took much longer. When everyone was (finally) ready, Madame Hooch told everyone how to mount their brooms, adjusting several people's grips (including Malfoy's, much to his disdain)._

_Then, disaster struck. Neville lost control of his broom, eventually falling, breaking his wrist in the process. Madame Hooch told everyone to stay on the ground, and took him to the hospital wing. _

_Harry just stood and watched, until Malfoy planned to hide Neville's Remembral on the roof of the school. Harry told him to stop, mum, but Malfoy just flew off. Harry went after him, and they talked a good 200 feet up. Apparently then Malfoy decided to throw the Remembral, and Harry dove after it. I was so scared, mum, he flew so fast, and then he just stopped, hand wrapped around the Remembral, and I swear his knuckles were mere inches from the ground, and Harry just hung there, upside-down, for a few moments, flew backwards a bit, and then did a few odd, well, flips, I guess, where he didn't actually leave the spot he was in, and then he landed, like nothing had happened at all. People started to crowd around him, but them Professor McGonagall stormed out, and practically dragged him inside! Oh, mum, I hope he doesn't get expelled! _

_Well, I need to run to dinner, hopefully I'll find out more then. Oh, and by the way, could you send me some of my books?_

* * *

Notes:

Sorry for the delay. Remember when I said that switching writing mediums was NOT a good thing to do for me? …I went and had to switch to get anything to come out. I drive myself nuts sometimes. Once I got it onto the computer, the chapter pretty much finished its self.

To meg 4280 and Guest- Unfortunately, the only thing for FMA I have is a bit of a crossover where a girl is mistaken for Ed, ignored when she says she's not, and explodes (in typical Ed fashion, oddly enough) when they find out she isn't Ed and accuse her of impersonating him. It will prolly never be written. I have no idea where to take this for a FMA cross.

Avengers and SG-1 are the only possibilities this story has told me. I'm sorry. …I used to write under the pen-name MPS. It stands for multiple personality syndrome. Why did I use that pen-name? Because it has a lot to do with how the stories I write get written. It's like I have someone else in my head, who is also me, telling me the story. I can't write what I'm not told.

As an aside, out of boredom, I looked up the kanji (…I'm pretty sure it's the kanji) for Shinigami – it's 死神, for those with the right browser settings.

Flowers- Try looking them up, there's a whole language in them! And when you have a language few know, then you have an excellent way to send messages without anyone the wiser. That seems to be something Duo would go to some length to learn about…

Questions? Comments? Ways to improve? Just leave me a review. I can't deal with anything I don't know about.


End file.
